Promises
by Selene Melia
Summary: A one- shot I wrote when me and my ex-boyfriend broke up. I modified it to fit Channy. Was THEIR PROMISE but I had to delete that for personal reasons. I think this one is better than the last one. Please read and review! Any reviews will be accepted.


He broke her heart.

He cheated on her with one of her best friends.

She wasn't like his other ex- girlfriends.

She didn't scream, hit him, beg him to take her back.

No, she just said, "Goodbye." and left him.

Only, it wasn't goodbye.

She still saw him everyday, treated him just like she always had.

Except better.

She hugged him like he was still her's, kissed him on the cheek when they parted, ate lunch with him.

It remained this way until he married for the first time.

The girl was not her.

She was the perfect guest.

She cried tears of joy, and sadness, when they kissed and were wed.

She made conversation with his aunts and uncles.

She caught the bouquet and kissed the couple when they went on their honeymoon.

She cried for a week until they got back.

She let him cry on her shoulder when he found out his wife couldn't have children.

She comforted him when he fought with his wife.

And watched him sign his first divorce papers.

She watched him all summer long, chasing after another future wife.

She helped plan his second wedding, since he was busy with a new movie.

Again, she was the perfect guest.

She watched them walk down the aisle.

Once more, she spoke to his cousins like they were family.

Even though they weren't.

She watched them drive away on his second honeymoon.

This time, she didn't cry.

She didn't do anything that entire week.

She was numb until he came back.

They talked and laughed, like always, like nothing was wrong.

She sang on his wife's birthday.

He helped her get the part in a new movie.

She watched his plants when he and his wife went on vaction.

She went with him when he picked out a new SUV, since his wife was expecting a baby.

She let him cry for days when he found out it wasn't his baby.

He signed another set of divorce papers.

She scoled him saying he should have tried to work things out.

He said there was no way to do that.

He loved her and she cheated on him.

And he thought she was the one.

"I'm the one" she thought.

She never said it out loud.

She didn't say a lot out loud.

She didn't say how she cried herself to sleep every night each time she saw him.

She didn't say how she had dreamed of him every night since they broke up.

She never said how much it hurt her to watch him with marry those other girls.

She never said how she sang and wrote songs that reminded her of him.

Over time, she did say those things.

He was speechless.

She cried.

He held her and said he felt the same way.

They planned another wedding that winter.

She wanted a spring wedding.

He wanted what she wanted.

She wanted him.

Their wedding flower was the red tulip.

She said they ment undying love.

He never knew how much that was true to her.

She finally got to walk down the aisle with him.

She talked to his aunts, uncles and cousins.

They were family now.

She threw the bouquet to her best friend.

They went on their honeymoon.

This time, she didn't cry.

When they started trying for a baby, the first time did it.

She gave birth to his son.

Then to his daughter.

He cried both times.

She finally screamed at him.

He went to every one of his son's baseball games.

And every one of his daughter's dance recitals.

She was her daughter's best friend.

She drove her kids to the mall.

He met everyone of his son's girlfriends.

He had a shotgun at the dinner table very time his daughter brought home a boy.

He was his son's best man.

He walked his daughter down the aisle.

She was her daughter's maid of honor.

She didn't stop crying the whole time.

She spoiled her grandchildren.

He made dinner every night, even though it was just the two of them.

He fixed the plumbing when it was broken.

He never once slept on the couch.

They never used that pen again.

They were married for 40 years when she died.

Cancer took her from him.

He was gone within the week.

The doctors said it was from a broken heart.

They get to spend all of eternity together.

Just like they always wanted.

Written on a tree next to a studio in southern California, a promise is read by a young actor.

It read:

"Sonny And Chad Forever Through Everything."

The promise is kept.


End file.
